


All Gummed Up Inside

by SuperEvilBunneh



Category: Bubbleline - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Friendship, Death Threats, Dinner, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Sex, Suicide Attempt, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEvilBunneh/pseuds/SuperEvilBunneh
Summary: Princess Bubblegum gets stuck in a difficult love triangle. How will things work out for Princess Bubblegum?





	All Gummed Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the sex scene is not to good,  
> I uh..don't have any experience so tough to write about it accurately. *blushes* 
> 
> Anyways enjoy the story.

It was a hot night in the land of Ooo, Marceline was terribly bored and wanted someone to bug.She thought about Finn and Jake , but ever since she got discovered they take extra precautions. "Princess Bubblegum" She thought with a toothy grin as she flew towards the Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum had invented a machine that brings alternative versions of people. She was having a nice cup of tea with Prince Gumball from the land of Aaa. They talked about global warming, taxes and other stuff. "He is really sweet." Princess Bubblegum thought when they were finished Prince Gumball kissed Princess Bubblegums cheek lightly and went did the dishes. Princess Bubblegum didn't know Marceline was watching . Marceline felt jealous of that kiss it should of been her having tea and kissing Princess Bubblegum. Instead of that Gum-Ass twit that was trying to steal what was rightfully hers.

Prince Gumball returned into the room. He brought some cream puffs for dessert, placing it on the hot pink couch. Near the tv in the corner of the room. He put a movie on called "Lilacs In The Wind" and motioned Princess Bubblegum to sit by him. "What a sappy chick flick, the dude must be gay." Marceline thought. Princess Bubblegum sat down next to Prince Gumball, as they got deeper into the movie Princess Bubblegum snuggled up to Prince Gumball. He just sat there happily blushing trying to remain proper. After the movie Prince Gumball had to leave to tend his duties at his kingdom . "Let's do this again sometime! Uh..if you want," he said as he got into Princess Bubblegum's machine. "absolutely " Princess Bubblegum said lightly kissing Prince Gumballs cheek.

After Prince Gumball left Princess Bubblegum retired to bed forgetting to lock the window Marceline was going to teach her a lesson. She flew in the window and sank her fangs into Princess Bubblegum's luscious lips.Sucking the red out of her pretty pink face, Princess Bubblegum truly tasted sweet like her personality. Marceline pulled out a can of red spray paint went to PrincessBubblegum's wall and wrote "Gum-Ass!" With a skull next to it. Marceline thought " I guess their relationship was truly over, she moved on and forgot about me." She sighed and went fell asleep in Princess Bubblegum's closet. In the morning Princess Bubblegum got up and saw "Gum-Ass!"spray painted red on her bedroom wall with a skull."Marceline " she sighed as a single tear fell from her face.

She walked to the royal bathroom she looked in the mirror. "Oh My Glob!" She thought Marceline kissed her sinking her fangs into her pretty pink face, she blushed. Then she thought "I never meant for for that relationship to mean so much." She loved Marceline through and through.But her parents thought it was "Distasteful " for her to love another woman. But secretly she was fond of her little vamp. Her parents pleaded that she should date a man, so she built this machine and just by chance met Prince Gumball. He was so kind and loved science as much as she did , he was polite and tasteful. She wanted a relationship with him. But she loved and lusted Marceline.

She finally snapped out of her thoughts and went to have a hot shower. While Princess Bubblegum was in the shower Marceline was still in the closet. Marceline woke up in Princess Bubblegum's closet looked out the window still daylight out not worth getting burnt. She hungrily sucked all the red out of Princess Bubblegum's clothes leaving them grey. Waiting for the sun to go down She thought of Princess Bubblebum The way they used to Snuggle while watching movies, where did she meet that....that GumWad?!

Why was she so jealous of a whimp like him? She thought. Mean while After Princess Bubblegum had her shower she put her clothes back on went to the royal phone to phone Marceline. *Ring, ring, ring,* No answer, She must be sleeping Princess Bubblegum Thought. So she hung up went to her lab to work on her latest project for the rest of the day. It was finally night when Princess Bubblegum left her lab She went to the bathroom where she left her Pyjamas and her favorite t-shirt that Marceline gave her. At one point it smelled like Marceline that one night at her concert. "I wish I could get drunk off her smell like that one night when ....." She thought then she thought " that's too distasteful".

She wanted to please her parents so she was seeing Prince Gumball the polite hottie but not as hot as Marceline. Again she was thinking of Marceline. maybe she could still be with Marceline some nights but during the day she will act like her royal proper self and try to date Prince Gumball so her Parents don't know. "Yeah" she thought as she covered herself with the covers lulling into a deep sleep.

Marceline came out of the closet While Princess Bubblegum was sleeping, she flew home with tears in her eyes. She picked up her bass guitar and started to sing.

_"La da da da da"_

_"I want to hold you one last time."_

_"La da da da da"_

_"Is that such a crime?"_

_"I wanna suck the red from your pretty pink face."_

_"I wanna kiss those candy lips to see how they taste again."_

_"So why do I want you?"_

_"Why do I want you?"_

_"I am sorry I left your side Sorry that I lied." "So many tears I cried "_

_"Just for you"_

_"So why do I love you?"_

_"Why do I love you?"_

After she sung the song she went into the bathroom to pick up a wood stake.In the morning Princess Bubblegum was planning to sneak out today To visit Marceline the vampire Queen. She went and got her pet bird Morrow and headed in the direction of Marceline's cave. Marceline floated above her couch with the wooden stake Thinking about when her and Princess Bubblegum would Drink tea together and go to movies, Then Princess Bubblegum's Parents saw their relationship deepen and threatened to kill her if Princess Bubblegum didn't Smarten up and quit being so "distasteful". Those words crushed her dead heart ,which Princess Bubblegum could only make it feel like it is beating again.

She took the wooden stake and cut a main important vein in her wrists letting crimson blood flow ,all over her nice black skinny jeans and dark blue tank top . A few minutes later she was getting a little dizzy, she couldn't bear the thought of that gum-ass Gumball taking what was hers long before he shown up. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. There was no answer as Princess Bubblegum knocked on the door so she let herself in she figured maybe Marceline was busy on her bass guitar and could not hear her. She entered the door and almost fainted at the sight, Marceline was passed out with blood all over her.

She shuddered thinking her parents finally killed Marceline .she ran into Marceline's bathroom to get the first aid kit. She wiped down the cuts with an alcohol wipe which made the vampires eyes fly open "ouch!" "What the Flip Marceline?" "Why are you covered in blood?" She had a worried look on her face. Marceline sighed "I was spying on you for fun but then I saw you having tea with that Gum-ass .kissing and watching movies" I got jealous so that night I sucked the pink out of your lips and left you that note so you would not forget me." "please.. Princess d..don't forget me ever. She pleaded. "I then hid in your closet fell asleep, them woke up got hungry sucked the red out of your clothes. I could not get the image of you with Gum-butt, that brought back old memories. So I flew home when you went to bed played my bass got more depressed so I tried to end it all."

She sighed Princess Bubblegum sighed " I don't actually love Gumball, I love you but I have to see him To protect you." She nuzzled Marceline's forehead and then there was a silence. So Princess Bubblegum lightly sang.

_"you are my sunshine"_

_"My only sunshine "_

_"You make me happy when the skies are grey."_

_"You never know dear how much I love you"_

_"Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Marceline smiled at the corny song. After Princess Bubblegum tended Marcelines cuts ,she went into Marceline's kitchen to find her some food since she must be hungry from all that blood loss. She looked all around but found nothing, so she went back to Marceline and said "here you have bled a lot and should have some low grade red", she offered her nice pink hair.

Marceline stuck her fangs into Princess Bubblegum's luscious gummy hair sucking out all the low grade red ,making her look like a old granny. Marceline then said "Wow PB you sure look old for your age are you sure your 18 and not 80? *laughs*" "Hmmph" said Princess Bubblegum.Princess Bubblegum then got out the spoon of Prosperity and turned back into her normal self. They then spent the afternoon watching a movie called "Zombie Gumdrops Of The Night " it was not actually scary it was more of a comedy.Then drank iced tea together. In the evening when Princess Bubblegum had to leave,she blushed when she was at the door with Marceline.PrincessBubblegum said " I.. H..had a great time with you." She stuttered.

Marceline motioned for a hug but did not expect what came next from Princess Bubblegum. PB slammed her lips to hers she tasted like cherries and strawberries. Marceline lightly moaned when Princess Bubblegum started tugging at her lower lip,then slipped her tongue into her mouth. Princess Bubblegum was amazed at what Marceline tasted like Spearmint she could not get enough. Their tongues danced around then she pushed away. "Bye Marceline,I want to do this again soon." said Princess Bubblegum smiling on the outside but frowning on the inside. " Bye babe." Said a breathless Marceline still dazed from what just happened.

Princess Bubblegum then called the morrow and flew back to the Candy Kingdom and Marceline closed the door. When Princess Bubblegum got back to the Candy kingdom Peppermint Butler said that Prince Gumball is waiting in her lab for her "Thanks Pepperment Butler" Princess Bubblegum said . She went to her lab outside the door she smelt something good she entered the door to find Prince Gumball with her lab coat with viles in his hands he put a drop of green liquid into a flowerpot of dirt and a beautiful rose appeared. "I made this for you " He said. "Umm...Gumball I can't be seeing you any more, I love the rose you made me.But I love someone else..." Princess Bubblegum nervously said.

"What the Gumdrops!?! You are dumping me ?" Prince Gumball said with a angry red face. "I see your parents told me you loved a filthy little vampire I will not leave without a fight. I will tell your Parents that you went behind thier back and are seeing the Vampire again. Then they will kill it once and for all and we can live happily ever after." Prince Gumball said in a huff walking away to tell her parents. Tears were falling from Princess Bubblegums eyes "Please don't Please I beg of you don't hurt her she did nothing to you, I will do what ever you please just leave Marceline out of this..."Princess Bubblegum said "Oops ..busted" she thought. "Marceline" Prince Gumball said I thought you had fallen for a Guy vampire I didn't think you also swung that way." Prince Gumball shook his head.

"Anyways you said you would do anything well then you shall have dinner with me in your garden tonight at 8 pm sharp be there or your little vampire gets it" Snapped Gumball as he left the room. It was only 5pm so Princess Bubblegum had time so she had a shower got out one of her dresses that was now grey thanks to Marceline . It was now 8 pm she went to the garden to find a nice table covered in roses with plates of Potatoes, A huge turkey , stuffing, cranberrie jelly and fresh baked rolls and strawberry wine . "It's nice to see you my love" cooed Prince Gumball Princess Bubblegum mentally cringed at being called his love.

They ate up most of the food, Prince Gumball gave Princess Bubblegum her 6th glass of wine "there you go my sweet drink more of your wine " He smirked handing her the glass. Little did they know someone was watching them from Princess Bubblegum's Belcony, Marceline was invisable she saw the whole thing her heart was too broken from Princess Bubblegum Lying to her "She did love that bubblebutt!" she thought tears slowly pouring down her face. A few drinks later Prince Gumball said "Lets get you out of this cold wind" grabbed Princess Bubblegum by the hand and lead her into the castle "Um..yeah..uh. okay " Said a very drunken Princess Bubblegum He lead her to her room they entered he went to her desk opened a drawer and got a key then locked her bedroom door.

"I have been waiting a long time for this " He said taking off his shirt then pushing Princess Bubblegum to her bed . He ripped off her dress only leaving her in her underwear and bra got up and straddled her. Princess Bubblegum was about to protest but she felt an odd tingleing sensation in between her thighs at the sight of Prince Gumball. Prince Gumball kissed Princess Bubblegum slowly then a bit more passionly wrapping his hands in her pretty pink hair, She started to moan her ands running dow his chest up his back then thhrough his hair. Prince Gumball then kissed down her neck down to her perky fresh breasts he took of the bra and began licking and biting her boobs , Princess Bubblegum began to moan her hands now at Prince Gumballs hips trying to pull his pants off.. Prince Gumball took the hint. He got off Princess bubblegum and removed his pants and boxers to reveal his 6'' dick. He crawled back on Pincess Bubblegum and started kissing her belly trailing farther and farther down until he was just between her thighs then stopped. She wimpered in displeasure she begged "p..please make me cum." Prince Gumball said "Please what ?" "Please your Highness" she begged "thats better "Prince Gumball said. He began sucking on her bubble crotch until he felt her about to hit orgasm then he stopped she wimpered in displeasure he then stuck his 6" dick into Princess Bubblegum slowly letting her get used to the sensation then he felt resistance "No way " he thought she was a virgin he was for sure that the vampire had all ready taken her. He thrusted slowly until he could not take it any more he went as fast has he could moaning then he pulled out and dumped his seed all over Princess Bubblegums chest and face.

Prince Gumball got off the bed and put on his pants and turned around and told Princess Bubblegum " you better get yourself cleaned up you look like a mess" unlocking the door and walking out. Princess Bubblegum got off the bed waddled to the bathroom to have a shower, Little did they know someone was watching them from the window "someone is going to pay may it be him or her!" Her feral side was coming out. The Next Day Princess Bubblegum had the day off from her duties so she went to Marcelines house she took the Morrow to the cave enterance and let the Morrow fly back to the Candy Kingdom. She got to Marceline's house knocked on the door with a smile on her face. Marceline opened the door with blood stained eyes and a evil glare. "What do you want Princess?!" Marceline said coldly, "Whats wrong Marceline trouble getting to sleep to busy thinking about me?" giggled Princess Bubblegum.

"Very funny, I thought you were perfect but I guess you are not as perfect as you thought, you are just as bad as me!" Marceline growled hot salty tears poured down her face. Princess Bubblegum just stood there in shock blinking after a moment of silence Princess Bubblegum asked "What did I do to hurt you?" "What did you do?!What did you do!?!, You said you didn't love him you loved me then you go home. I went to see you last night to say I enjoyed your company, when I saw you eating a meal and drank a whole bottle of wine. If that wasn't a slap in the face you guys went to your bedroom and started getting it on like animals. It is nice to see what you truely think of me!" Marceline said. Princess Bubblegum shook like a leaf then burst into tears "I am so ...s...sorry" She cried. Marceline angrily asked "Why why did you do it?" " I had t...to he was going to kill you , I tried dumping him but he said he would tell my parents and..." Said Princess Bubblegum. "Yeah likely story" said Marceline as she slammed her door in Princess Bubblegums face. She needed some time to cool off tears were falling down her face she grabbed her axe bass and started plaing "I'm just your problem" leaving Princess Bubblegum to cry on her doorstep.

 

        The End.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\(°_o)/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Any feedback on how I can improve my writing would be appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> -SuperEvilBunneh


End file.
